descendantswickedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonnie
Lonnie is one of the main protagonist in Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang who enjoys martial arts and hip-hop dancing. Lonnie is voiced by Dianne Doan. Background Unlike most Auradon kids, she is much more open-minded about having the four wicked descendants attend their school, and is sympathetic to their plight. Compared to the other kids, she is the most normal. She is also strongly implied to be the individual who sets up the secret camera in the web series School of Secrets. Her voice appears at the beginning, saying "Alright. Good to go.", and at the end, saying "Be good, Auradon. Someone's watching." She tells Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay that whenever she was feeling sad, her mother would bake her chocolate chip cookies and make her laugh to cheer her up. In the end the of movie, she was dancing with Chad Charming and then she hugs Audrey and Evie. Personality Lonnie wants to be cool as she was the second person (the first was Jane) to ask Mal to use a spell on her hair to make her cooler. It's shown that Mulan and Shang are well off as Lonnie has no qualms about giving Mal $50 for a makeover. Lonnie is also shown as curious of the villains and under the assumption that their lifestyles aren't too different from her own. She's shown as empathetic as she cries when she learns the villains may not love their kids. Along with Jane and the other students at Auradon Prep, she was quick to turn on the 4 at the Family Day after Mal was confronted by Aurora's mother. In Wicked World, Lonnie tries to be funny during the Neon Lights Ball, such as when suspicious events occur, treating the ordeal as if it were an actual movie. However, no one appreciated her humor. Appearance Lonnie is a beautiful girl with her medium chestnut hair and honey highlights and brown eyes. She is seen smiling almost all the time. At the coronation, Lonnie wears a short pink kimono inspired dress with a pink obi sash tied around her waist. Her go-to accessories are her bracelets and a headband. Gallery Trivia *She, Doug, and Ben might be the only kids at Auradon Prep who are OK with the villains' kids being at their school at first. *Lonnie likes making cookies, doing hip hop dancing, and Martial Arts, though these are never shown in the movie. *Lonnie also seemed to have been afraid of Mal and the other VKs when she undid Jane's hair spell which gave her bad hair again, but seemed to have became friends with them again because they were friendly toward each other at the coronation after party. *She used to have short black hair and bangs before Mal spelled her. *In a way, Lonnie is the eyes and ears of the viewers, as she often tries to understand more about the villains' kids, and asks common questions the viewers have about what their lives are really like. *She was the main character in School of Secrets. Category:Female Characters Category:New Generation Category:Auradon Kids Category:Daughters Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters